The Cousin
by Lemonly
Summary: Harry and Hermione are engaged.  When Hermione's least favorite cousin shows up at Hogwarts, what will Hermione do?  READ THE BACKGROUND INFORMATION OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!


Summary: Hermione and Seamus are step-siblings. His dad married her mom after he found out that Seamus' mom was a witch. Lavender is Hermione's cousin on her dad's side. James, Lily, and Sirius are still alive. Voldemort was defeated when he attacked the Potters.

Hermione and Harry just got engaged, in their seventh year. Hermione's mom decided that it was a good idea to have a family member at Hogwarts with her, so she sends Hermione's cousin, who was attending Drumstrang, to stay with her. The cousin Hermione doesn't get along with.

Ron, Molly, and Ginny Bashing.

Hermione sat down between Harry and Seamus at the Start of Term feast. Lavender flounced over holding a red and gold folder. She elbowed Seamus over and sat down where he used to be. She then began to talk excitedly about the wedding she had planned. She handed the folder to Hermione.

"I want you to tell me what you think, Mya. I know you made me wedding planner, but I want your opinion on everything. The only preference you gave me was that you wanted the colors to be red and gold, a true Gryffindor wedding." Lavender said, watching for a reaction from her cousin.

"Harry and I will look over everything tonight." Hermione said, smiling.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could go wedding dress shopping on the first Hogsmaid weekend-"

"Geesh, Lav, don't overwhelm her." Seamus groaned. He had to listen to wedding talk all summer. 'Why couldn't Harry have proposed later in the summer?' he thought. As the best man, he had had to help Lavender, for some reason. He thought it was so Hermione and Harry would have more alone time.

"Please, guys, you have to stop intentionally getting on each other's nerves. As Best Man and Maid of Honor, you guys need to get along, for my sake. I have had to deal with my mother insisting that Vicky help with the wedding and telling me everything I'm doing wrong… I just need you two to get along." Hermione cut in, preventing Lavender from making the cutting remark that was on the tip of her tongue. They both muttered a quiet apology as Dumbledore stood up.

"To the new students welcome. To the returning students, welcome home. Our heads this year are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The forbidden forest is as the name suggest. Mr. Filch has asked me to inform you that all Weasley twin products are banned. We have a new seventh year who transferred here from Drumstrang. She has been pre-sorted into Gryffindor. Please welcome Ms. Victoria Green." Dumbledore sat back down as Victoria walked through the door.

"No," Hermione groaned. Harry pulled Hermione closer, trying to offer sympathy. Seamus and Lavender glared at the girl who sat down across from them.

"Hello Hermione," Victoria said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What are you doing here, Vicky?" Hermione demanded, not bothering to hide the venom in her voice.

"It's Victoria. Vicky sounds too much like icky,"

"How fitting,"

"Anyway, your mom decided that your Maid of Honor should be here to help you plan. So here I am."

"My Maid of Honor is already here. Lavender, you remember Victoria."

"You're making HER your Maid of Honor."

"Yes. You see me and Mya actually have a relationship. We get along. So naturally, she would ask me. And you won't be needed to plan the wedding. All that's left is just buying the wedding and bridesmaid dresses and making the seating arrangement." Lavender interjected before Hermione blew up.

"I'm done eating. I think I'll head to our common room." Hermione stood up and walked away. Lavender quickly got the folder and ran to catch up to her.

The two girls got to the Heads portrait. It was a painting of her and Harry at the Yule Ball together in their fourth year. They hadn't gone together, but he had stolen one dance with her. The next day, he asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Password?" the portrait Harry asked, never taking his eyes off portrait Hermione, who was blushing under his intense gaze.

"True Love" Hermione answered. The door swung open and the two girls walked in. Hermione silently fuming, muttering to herself about killing her mother and then killing Icky Vicky.

Seeing the room, she stopped her muttering and stood in awe. The common room looked like an actual version of the drawing of her and Harry's future living area. A note on the coffee table read that the common room, bed room, and bathroom were replicas of what she and Harry had planned. The common room's walls were orange and the floors were a darker hardwood. The furniture was white. There was a white marble fireplace. The coffee table was the same wood as the floors. She noticed only one bed room and sent a smirk at Lavender. The two girls walked into the bed room and gasped.

"It's more beautiful than it was on paper," Hermione gasped. The walls were white and the floors a light, almost white, hardwood. The wood furniture matched the floor. The bed was a king sized four poster bed. The sheets, comforter, and pillows were white and sky blue. It was beautiful.

"Now that you've seen the bed, we need to get you ready." Lavender said with a smirk.

"Ready?"

"Harry doesn't know that there's only one bedroom. And, you two haven't shagged since Harry arrived at your house this summer. Mya, that a month." Lavender said, pulling a bag out of her pocket and enlarging it. She handed it to Hermione and pushed her into the bathroom. Five minutes later, Hermione came out wearing the red silk nightie that came to about mid-thigh and, though you couldn't see it, only a gold thong underneath. Lavender quickly took Hermione's hair down and fixed it into the messy style that Harry always found sexy.

She left the room, the door cracked open, as Harry and Seamus walked through the portrait hole. Lavender walked by them, grabbing Seamus along the way and pulling him out the door.

"Harry, come see the bedroom, it's just like the one we planned!" Hermione called, hearing the portrait door close behind Lavender and Seamus. Harry pushed the bed room door open and immediately found himself getting hard. He walked into the room, kicking the door shut. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately, moving the nightie up as he moved his hands.

8675309

"I missed this," Hermione said as Harry pulled her closer, moving as he intentionally rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

"I missed you," Harry responded, kissing her neck, sucking gently. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel. She moan again as he began moving his mouth lower. She felt him ready for another round and smirked. This was going to be a fun night, good thing they didn't have classes tomorrow.


End file.
